


【曜梨】突發FT梗(R18)(慎入)(單篇完)

by sal10423



Series: 【曜梨】短篇系列。 [1]
Category: Aqours - Fandom, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: 18禁, F/F, ft, 受上位
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-13
Updated: 2017-06-13
Packaged: 2018-11-13 15:03:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11187615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sal10423/pseuds/sal10423
Summary: 這裡是悠祤。重度百合廚。雜食黨，主推曜梨。最近正嘗試搬家是AO3。若妳喜歡我的作品可以前往LOF以及PLURK上持續追蹤





	【曜梨】突發FT梗(R18)(慎入)(單篇完)

人稱業務部王子的渡邊曜，在公司裡，從來沒有她談不成的案子，解決不了的危機。

她是那麼的十全十美，強大的工作能力，再配上那羨煞旁人的外貌，足以讓一堆人拜倒在她的西裝褲底下了。

但此時此刻，她正受到了極度的煎熬。

「唔嗯………」雙手被高檔的絲質領帶打了死結，捆綁在身後，背脊被強制的服貼在辦公椅上。

被那人刻意拉下的窗簾，有些曖 昧的遮擋住了落地窗，外頭明媚刺眼的光線，正提醒著曜現在還是大白天吶………

一雙柔媚無骨的纖纖玉手，從身後攀上了自己的肩，指尖輕挑彷彿在撓癢癢似的，一寸一寸的向下游移，若有似無的輕觸，所帶來的刺激，讓向來擅長忍耐克制的曜，也開始有些承受不住了。

「梨子……現在還是白天啊。」當曜開口時，她更詫異於自己早已乾啞的嗓音，這使她本來想叫那人住手的話語，顯得相當欲拒還迎。

「我知道。」冷淡圓潤的聲線傳來，那帶有一絲淡淡的櫻花香氣，縈繞在曜的口鼻，刺激著她的感官。

「現在還在上班時間哦……？」

「我知道。」那抹酒紅終是垂落進了曜的視線裡，隨之而來的是對方在自己肩頸上的啃咬。

「那妳……唔……」

「可是小曜想我了，不是嗎？」那雙天生就是生來彈奏鋼琴的美麗之手，挑逗似的劃過自己的胸與腹，直驅腿間，撫上了慾 望之源。

「啊……」猛然間的快感讓曜弓起了背部，難耐的喘息聲就這麼不禁的洩露了出來。

「妳看，小曜很有精神呢！」尾音上揚，話裡調戲的惡趣味再明顯不過。

梨子如蔥白般的手指，溫柔收攏，不緊不慢的揉弄著曜逐漸膨大的慾 望。

曜緊咬著下唇，嗚咽著想把羞人的喘息和低吟藏下，胸前的西裝襯衫早已被完全敞開，梨子的另一隻手肆意的在曜的胸脯上玩耍著。

—好，曜是明白了。

—梨子現在在生氣，非常生氣，但為何生氣，曜還是一時都想不透。

毫無反抗之力的她，只能順從的任戀人擺佈。

轉眼間，她被連人帶椅的旋轉了半圈。

旋即她的視線再次被酒紅充斥。

隔著褲子，腿上傳來的是對方穿著著絲襪的柔順又有彈性的觸感。

那雙緊實的大腿肌肉，毫不遲疑的貼上了曜的碩 大，腿間的嫩肉以磨人的步調前後蠕動著，彷若隔靴搔癢般的速度，讓曜簡直要慾 火焚 身了。

曜的臉被梨子強硬的捧了起來，唇舌之間的追逐戰開打，梨子先是將曜柔軟小巧的舌吸入口中，時而吸吮，時而嚙咬，幾乎要曜口腔內的水分給全部捲入自己的口中。

「嗯……哈……」靈活的舌挑 逗的刮搔過身下之人的下顎，再仔細的將貝齒一一舔舐，彷若統治者在巡視自己的領土般，在戀人的口腔內滿滿注入自己的氣息。

「還不可以哦……」梨子清楚感受到曜有些急躁的扭動身軀，下身貼合的地方也早就泥濘不堪，她離開了對方的唇，傾身壓上對方的身體，那被唾液濡濕的唇瓣轉而朝著對方敏感的耳朵進攻。

「啊梨子……」這大概是曜二十四年來人生最受折磨的時刻了，自己被戀人二話不說的綁在椅子上，而且開始挑撥她的情 慾。

這間會議室的隔音效果並不是非常好，若是靜下心仔細聽，都還能聽見會議室外不時響起的腳步聲，以及隔壁正在進行的會議內容。

「吶，曜也是知道的吧……這裡隔音效果很不好喔～」

「當然知道啊！」曜用短促的氣音說著，話語間的隱忍顯而易見。

「話說…」梨子壞心眼的挪了挪臀部，這讓曜又忍不住的低吟出聲「……唔嗯……」。

「業務部的新人，叫什麼名字來著？」

「哈啊……你是說伊波嗎？啊嗯……梨子………」

「曜，有沒有人跟你說過，在戀人面前叫其它女人的名字可是大忌。」

渡邊曜不是笨蛋，要不然她就不會成為業務部王牌了，雖然梨子說的不多，但她已經明白為什麼自家戀人會這麼反常了。

「梨子，妳吃醋了？」

「……」

沒有回話。

代替言語的是更加要命的接觸跟挑 逗，梨子輕咬住了曜的下巴，蜜色的瞳孔早已染上了慾 望的色彩，她微帶著慍意，開始肆虐的對待曜的頸跟胸。

在兩人之間，語言似乎失去了效用。

僅存，肉體與布料的碰撞摩擦，還有被刻意壓低的喘 息與呻 吟。

西裝褲的拉鍊被有些粗暴的拉開，脹大的那處暈染著一大片的水漬，早就分不清究竟是自己的還是梨子的。

「……嘶……哈嗯……」灼熱的昂 起被戀人溫柔的納進潮濕溫熱的口腔中，細心舔吮著，偶爾對方甚至會壞心的用牙齒輕磨，極致敏感的冠狀處。

若不是雙手被束縛住了，不然此刻的曜，實在是很想將現下正在折磨自己的人兒，抓起來好好疼愛一番。

汗水順著仰起的下巴，滑落進了胸口，越發急促的喘 息，微閉起的雙眼，都展現著曜正沉浸在梨子帶來的快 感之中。

「唔不行……梨子……快離開……」就在爆發的臨界點，曜咬著牙，低吼著要戀人趕快撤離，免得被自己沾染到。

曜沒想到的是，向來不是非常喜歡那種微微腥鹹味道的戀人，反而挑判的看了自己一眼後，便變本加厲的將碩大含入口腔深處。

「啊哈……」滿溢而出的快 感，幾乎將曜的意識甩上天邊，身體不自覺的抽搐著，將一股一股的愛 液送入了戀人的口中。

安靜無聲的會議室，只餘下那極為羞人的吞嚥聲。

 

「站起來。」梨子將有些腿軟的曜，從椅子上強硬的拉起來。

 

曜有些失神的望著眼前那張熟悉的綺麗面孔，粉嫩的唇角還殘留著自己濁白的體液。

超級色 氣啊。

曜在心中嘆息道，對於戀人因為醋意而如此失控的對待自己，她並沒有心生不滿，反而覺得對方的小心眼非常可愛。

因為自己是如此被梨子濃烈的愛著，不是嗎？

想到這，本來稍微疲軟的慾 望又逐漸充血腫脹了起來。

曜前傾身軀微微抬首，輕啟朱唇伸出了舌尖，毫無猶豫的，把殘留在戀人唇角上的體 液給舔舐乾淨。

看著因震驚，而睜大的蜜色瞳孔，曜滿意的笑了，唇瓣輾轉來到對方裸露出的玉頸，在上頭落下了紅色印記。

「呵……」

「吃醋的梨子，很可愛喔。」

「最喜歡妳了……」

曜呢喃著動人的情話。

吻並沒有因此停下，她隔著衣裳一一用唇愛撫過梨子媚人的曲線，最後穩當的蹲下身子，雙膝立跪在鋪有地毯的地板上，來到了梨子那早已被愛 液濡濕的下身。

「這次，就換我嚐嚐梨子吧？」

緊身的黑色絲襪，服貼著肌膚，連那處的凹凸起伏都清晰可見，曜的眼中滿是虔誠狂熱。

「……啊……」

一聲柔媚的驚呼響起。

一瞬間，屬於梨子的味道，充滿了鼻腔，那黏膩灼熱的愛 液滑過咽喉，彷彿要燙傷自己的靈魂。

舌尖如畫筆般，先是勾勒出外 陰的輪廓，再來沿著內側絲襪的皺痕緩慢移動，那因小核勃 起，而撐起絲襪浮現的突起，就近在眼前，它隨著主人身軀顫抖的頻率，一起一伏，甚是惹人憐愛。

在盡情疼愛核心前，曜抬眼向上看了眼梨子。

滿臉赤紅，藉由咬著手背來隱忍呻吟的性感表情，一時讓曜停滯了呼吸。

「嗯…啊…曜……快點……」發現戀人忽然停下的動作，梨子難耐的扭了扭身，忍住羞恥心把下身往對方的面龐湊近，雙手更是輕扣住了曜的頭頂向自己壓近。

對於戀人如此魅惑色氣的舉動，曜心頭一熱，不願再讓可愛的她多等。

舌面貼上了小核，快速的摩擦著，時而用舌重壓，時而用唇輕抿，很快的，耳邊傳來戀人漸要忍不住的嬌 吟。

「先去一次也沒關係哦……」

這麼說完後，正想加大刺激力度的曜，突然受到一股推力，重心不穩之下就被按倒在地板上。

「梨子……？」有些不明所以的看向梨子，但一見對方接下來的舉動後，曜瞬間噤聲不語，只餘下震如擂鼓的心跳。

尚是站立的梨子，微微彎下了腰，胸前乍現的春光迷人，她優雅的捻住腰間的絲襪邊緣，一寸一寸地往下拉扯，稠狀的蜜 液泊泊的從穴口流出，沾黏在底褲的位子上，拉成了一條曖昧的銀絲。

白皙緊實的腿部，隨著絲襪的褪去，顯露而出。

一股強烈的背 德感對頓時湧上曜的心頭，卻也因這股背 德感而越加的興奮了起來。

—我大概是壞掉了吧……

曜此刻不禁這麼想著。

她一點都不懷疑，今天自己的心臟，就會這麼被梨子各種出其不意的舉動給玩壞。

在曜赤裸著慾 望的目光注視下，脫去絲襪的梨子，分開了雙腿，扶著那挺立的碩 大……

對著自己冶豔一笑後。

一陣酥麻的快 感，瞬時從尾椎直達後腦。

「唔嗯……」

「嗯啊……」

無論是曜，抑或是梨子。

兩人早渴望著最親密的交合，此時此刻，她們幾乎要融化在彼此的身體裡。

曜低喘著。

跟著梨子挺腰上下律動，隨之挺動。

柔嫩濕滑的內壁 ，溫柔包裹，淫 靡的水聲迴盪在這靜謐的空間裡，體液在抽插碰撞中成了細小的泡沫，從梨子的大腿內側流淌而下，潤濕了曜的腹部。

這幅景色，異常背 德情 色卻又十分魅惑人心。

在情愛慾 望的漩渦中，兩人無法自拔的淪陷著。

除了對方，眼中再也沒有其他事物能夠干擾她們的結合。

從兩人結合緊密相觸的下身，她們能感受到彼此最直接的反應與欲求。

「嗯……啊哈，曜……那裡……太激烈了……」梨子小巧的手掌服貼在曜的腹部上，腰臀激烈擺動，在曜不經意觸及到最為敏感的那點時，她終是忍不住的癱軟了下來。

「……幫我解開吧嗯？」從自己那腫脹到有些發疼的部位，感受著內 壁的收縮頻率，那並非是達到高 潮該有的反應，深知戀人已經是無力狀態的曜，疼惜寵愛的吻落在戀人汗濕的眉眼間。

「哼……」梨子像是賭氣般的哼唧一聲，想勉強自己再次提起腰時，卻被曜突如其來的撞擊，給弄的酥軟。

「別鬧……」暗啞的聲音富含寵溺。

「吶，梨子想要什麼……說出來的話，我全部都會給妳……」如惡魔的誘語，梨子眼尾泛紅的直盯著曜看，緊抿起的唇看上去頗有禁慾的味道。

「我要妳—」酒紅色的髮遮擋住了視線，低喃著最原始的情慾蠢動。

半垂的眸，被輕顫的睫毛覆蓋，卻擋不住眼底深處的渴望。

「在我下面。」

隨之而來的是，手腕上被鬆綁，獲得人身自由的曜，覺得心情好極了，好看的臉龐漾開了迷人的笑。

「我答應妳，梨子。」

—不管怎麼樣，渡邊曜都是櫻內梨子的。

曜那雙稍嫌燙人的手，有力的扣住她柔軟腰肢，曲起的膝蓋讓曜能夠更加容易的著力。

「要開始囉。」

耳語的開戰號角響起，才剛剛開始，梨子就險些被擊沉……

—或許是自己自願被擊沉也說不定。

在快速又深入的反覆探入探出中，體內的敏感之處完全毫無防備的，被身下之人開採佔領。

皺摺被撐開，粗糙的地方就像是要被磨平一樣，反覆被撞擊研磨著。

累積的快 感早已蔓延至全身，柔弱的呻吟被愛人的唇舌給不斷在喉中，只剩些許因難耐而嗚咽出聲的模糊音調。

「不行…快不行了……啊…曜……哈嗯……」梨子流著淚搖晃著腦袋，無意識直立起的腰部，只是為了能夠讓戀人能夠更加進到自己體內深處。

「去吧……不要緊的…」曜坐起了身，讓梨子的雙腿攀附在自己的腰上，手掌拖著翹挺的臀部，運用有力的手臂帶著對方上下套 動。

就在曜第三次撞擊到，位於對方體內深處的穴口，梨子終是達到了最高峰。

陡然收緊的內壁，也讓曜悶哼了一聲，就這麼頂著女性孕育新生命的入口，將帶著自己溫度的灼熱體 液，射 入梨子體內。

待自身彼此的高潮平靜下來後，兩人才相視而笑。

曜環抱著梨子，親暱的吻了她的鼻尖。

「不用擔心我會被搶走，因為我早就是梨子的人了，雖然吃醋也很可愛就是了。」曜笑著說道。

梨子鼓起了紅暈尚褪的臉頰，「妳要是敢出軌妳就走著瞧！」雖然嘴上惡狠狠的說著，但同樣擁抱住對方，收緊的雙臂早已洩露出了她的小心思。

「嗯哼，現在列車不正還在軌道上嗎？」揚起了抹深意的淺笑，曜挑起了眉，在梨子還來不及反應過來，曜就將其整個懸空抱起。

「妳看，我們還沒到終點站呢！」富有涵義的情話，讓梨子又羞又惱到說不出話來，唯有張口咬住對方精緻的鎖骨，才得以宣洩心中的鬱悶。

—渡邊曜是個可惡又狡猾的傢伙。

被壓在門上的梨子在心中如此腹誹著，隨後全部意識又再次被捲入激烈的愛 欲中。

FIN

**Author's Note:**

> 這裡是悠祤。
> 
> 重度百合廚。  
> 雜食黨，主推曜梨。
> 
> 最近正嘗試搬家是AO3。  
> 若妳喜歡我的作品可以前往LOF以及PLURK上持續追蹤


End file.
